


The Right, the Wrong and Humanity

by EdgyMemeMachine



Category: the right the wrong and humanity
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyMemeMachine/pseuds/EdgyMemeMachine
Summary: "Everything about who he was- who they all were, was a constant reminder of the one thing he’d give anything to forget." 
When you hear the word 'monster' you think of the thing hiding under your bed, you think of the thing waiting in your closet. Monsters are big, ugly, creatures with tempers as bad as their breath. They steal children and drink blood, they do not try to be a functioning part of society. so its understandable that when things with three eyes, with blue skin, with cat ears and claws and gnashing teeth appear and try to make peace, the humans are afraid. As with any other time the human race is presented with something it fears, they wage war, they push these new discoveries into boxes and call them Monsters, they murder and steal and tell themselves that these new things are lesser, unimportant, repelling. 
A particularly nasty attack against the Monsters pushes them to fight back, and the result forces both sides into a cold war. Now Gabriel Foster and his friends have to find a way to come to terms with everything they've lost and everything they have to recover, all while the humans threaten and prod at them to throw the first punch.





	

The house was in flames, the neighbours garden bed was in flames, every breath was smoke and blood and death and Dan was suffocating. Choking, he stumbles backwards and claws at his throat, at his chest, he tries to get this thought out of his head, this memory is nothing but toxic and he remembers it far too vividly. He leans over the sink and shakes and shakes and shakes. He turns the tap on and drenches himself in the freezing water, pushing the memory as far away from his head as possible, taking heaving breaths around choked sobs. He had been so careful with everything today, with his brother, with his friends. Still though everything about who he was- who they all were, was a constant reminder of the one thing he’d give anything to forget. But he couldn’t, Dan couldn’t forget anything and he knew he never would, and it was torture, a punishment for every mistake, every slip up and every misfortune. His eyes forcing themselves shut and open again pulls him from his delirium as he draws in a deep, shaky breath. Looking up he catches a man staring back at him and for a second he’s caught up in his own reflection. Hair as grey as midday rain clouds and skin so pallid it could blend in with the white water lilies, three perpetually sad eyes mostly hidden by his hair, now soaked through and dripping with water- speaking of, Dan sighs and shuts the tap off, running long, spindly fingers through rain cloud hair and across a white water lily face. He presses a fist to his third eye, the one in the middle of his forehead and rubs as if he were trying to remove a stain, or rid himself of a headache, or both. That’s what he feels like sometimes, a stain, a headache a-  
“God,” Dan murmurs quietly to himself. What’s with all the negative emotions today? He’s normally so good at keeping these things quiet and locked away until the night comes and sleeplessness lets his mind wonder. Daniel Foster has been familiar with the night for quite some time. Its always been comforting, reliable, quiet, better at listening than almost anyone he knows. It’s been a constant for his entire life and unless for some unholy reason the sun decides not to set one day, its going to continue being a constant in his life for a very long time.   
Jumping at at a quiet knocking on the bathroom door, Dan grabs a towel and dries himself as best he can, fixing his hair up slightly in the mirror and making sure there’s no evidence of what just happened. He opens the door to reveal probably the only boy on Earth who could know Dan well enough to be able to deduce what had just happened.  
“Hey Dan,” he’s smiling softly, almost like he’s consoling a lost kid, “you doin’ okay?” Gabe and Dan are almost nothing alike even as brothers. The only thing they have in common is grey hair, which they both wear differently.  
Dan answers, “Yes Gabe, I'm fine.”  
His brother murmurs something like you’re always fine under his breath, or maybe that’s just what he was thinking. For all their differences, the Foster brothers can read each other like open books. Most of the time its a burden, considering they both have such crowded heads. “You don’t look fine, Dan.”   
Dan says, “thanks.”  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Gabe looks a little bit upset now, Dan knows he’s just trying to help but he just isn’t in the mood. Gabe sighs and Dan sighs back, then he smiles and Dan smiles back.  
Dan changes the subject, “so hows Tom?”   
“You’re changing the subject.” Gabe answers   
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
Gabe’s smile widens somewhat, there’s still something behind his eyes though. Weariness, concern? He looks tired. “I’m not talking about Tom with you.”   
Dan hadn’t realised how tense we was until his shoulders slump in content, “you can’t keep him to yourself forever.”  
Gabe’s head tilts to one side as he says, “that sounds like a challenge.”  
“It was more of an accusation, actually,” Dan crosses his arms across his chest and grins, “I’ll make sure I’m clearer next time.”  
“Righteo,” Dan steps out of the bathroom and starts walking away but his younger brother is persistent, Dan has always thought that it was unfair how Gabe was younger than him and still significantly taller, though in all fairness Gabriel Foster is taller than most people. Dan hadn’t realised his brother had been talking, “so you should probably let her rage for a while.”  
Dan shakes his head and forces himself back into the present, “sorry, what?” What’s wrong with him today?  
Gabe rolls his eyes, one white with a black pupil and one black with a white pupil, “I said Taylor and Tyler Patterson got into an argument about superiority or something,” Gabe rolls his hand in a you know, the usual gesture and continues, “and it ended in them getting into a fight which Reece had to diffuse, as per usual, and now Reece is angry because they were making comments on her hair. So leave her alone for a while.”   
Dan starts, “Taylor and Tyler are so-.”  
“Out of line, Power hungry, infuriating?” Gabe finishes for him.   
“Yes, exactly. Thank you.”  
“Any time.” Gabe smiles and its the smile he reserves only for people like Dan. He always forgets whatever has been troubling him when Gabe smiles like that.   
He asks “What time is it?” to which Gabe answers, “Lunchtime.” and they both raid the kitchens for food and they eat and talk and laugh.  
Dan doesn’t think about the night humanity turned on them for the rest of the day.   
Everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I've written on here and its completely original. All the characters and plot points have been created by me with some help from my friends of course (cheers to you guys).  
> If you like where this is going feel free to leave your love with a Kudos or some helpful pointers in the comments!  
> I'm still getting a grip on the mechanics of this website and my grammar and punctuation might not be the best thing around so keep in mind this has not been properly edited or fixed.


End file.
